Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Precious Bonds
by Elderon Reiga
Summary: This story takes place 3 years after Jaden graduates, 3 years since his duel with Yugi. Jaden has been traveling the world and was about to have an nice summer hanging out with his old friend Jim when he is summoned by Yugi himself and through a twist of fate he becomes Yugi's apprentice and returns to the academy where he reunites with his fiancée Alexis, but what happens next?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh GX story so I would really appreciate your input on how good the story actually is. So without further adieu please enjoy the story.

Quick note, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, or the game duel monsters itself. I also don't own the characters except those I make up and the same goes for the cards, though I admit it would be pretty cool to own all those rights, sadly I don't. But please do not let this stop you from enjoying the story.

This story is rated M for language, moments of intimacy, alcohol, and sexual themes

Precious bonds

Chapter 1

Prologue: It had been three years since a certain brown haired boy had graduated from the most esteemed dueling school in the world Duel Academy. This particular boy was now stepping off a boat to Australia when his ghostly companion professor Banner flew out of his cat pharaoh's mouth and took on his old form. (For those of you who don't know the story behind this allow me to explain. Professor Banner used to be a teacher at duel academy until during our young hero's first year he joined the shadow riders. Banner was then defeated and his body turned to dust, and from then on instead of passing on or passing away his soul took on the form of a little glowing ball and his old pet cat ate it however he now travels with our hero and is well known for randomly appearing and speaking to him.) "So it appears that we have finally arrived eh…Jaden!" The professor exclaimed to his young friend. The professor stood at a good height of about 6 feet tall with long black hair drawn into a ponytail, he had on his signature white shirt with the top buttons unbuttoned and black pants. "Yeah, I'd say so" Jaden replied casually. Jaden stood at about 5 ''8'' was wearing blue jeans a black t-shirt and his famous slifer red jacket. "Isn't there something that you're forgetting to do Jaden?" Yubel's voice rang in his mind. Yubel was a duel monster card whose spirit served as Jaden's spirit guardian but she used to be way to overprotective which caused Jaden to have Kaiba corp. shoot her out into space where he hoped she would become less violent, though this only made her very angry and so she tried to destroy the universe just to make a world where only her and Jaden would live until Jaden stopped her by fusing her with himself. Now she and Jaden are one entity though she remains his faithful duel spirit guardian. Yubel stood a little over professor Banner's height at about 6 "2" and had a huge set of wings that looked almost like a dragons. "And what am I forgetting again Yubel?'' Yubel sighed and put her hand to her face while shaking her head. "I don't know Jaden, have you ever thought that maybe you should call Jim, I mean you did say you'd call when you got to Australia didn't you?" Yubel replied. "Oh yeah, maybe I should do that huh?" Jaden replied while he scratched the back of his head looking embarrassed. Jaden pulled out his red cell phone and called his old friend Jim. After about 30 seconds of ringing his pal Jim answers his phone with his heavy Australian accent. "Hello, Jim cook here, now what can I do for ya?" "Hey Jim it's me Jaden" Jaden replies. "Well I'll be, Jaden, how the hell have ya been mate, wait don't tell me your already her in Australia are ya?!" Jim exclaimed. "Yeah, I just got off the boat at Sydney Jaden replied." "Well Jaden, I don't want one o' me best pals to have to stay at some hotel, what 'ya say ya let me invite ya to kick it back with be in the outback, huh?" Jim asked. "I'd say sure thing man, I'd love to" Jaden replied. "Well good, I'll see ya first thing tomorrow morning, so enjoy the city in the meantime." Jim replied. "Ok man, I'll see ya tomorrow then, later bro" Jaden replied then hung up. "So Jaden, what's the plan then?" Yubel and the professor asked simultaneously. "Well we're gonna hang out in the city today and Jim's gonna meet us tomorrow at the harbor, then we're gonna crash at his place, so sound good?" Jaden finished. "I think it sounds fine" professor Banner replied. "Yes, a fine plan" Yubel agreed. So Jaden went on and went sightseeing all that day and checked into a hotel that night. "Hey Yubel, wake me up at about 5:30, Jim said he'd be at the harbor really early." Jaden asked. "Of course Jaden, I will" Yubel replied. The next morning Jaden was at the harbor in about 15 minutes. At about 6:00 just as the sun started to come up Jaden could see headlights coming his way. "That must be Jim" Jaden said to himself as he stood there waiting for his friend. As the jeep pulled up Jaden saw his friend get out and walk over to him. "Jaden, look at ya, it's been so long I can barely recognize you ya know!" Jim exclaimed, clearly happy to see his old pal. "Hey Jim, man, you haven't changed a bit these last three years have you?" Jaden replied. "Aww your just sayin that to flatter me aren'tcha" Jim replied jokingly. "No, of course not" Jaden replied. "well anyway, I'm sure you haven't eaten yet so let's head on back to my place and we'll get some breakfast, what do ya say , eh Jaden?" Jim asked. "Sure thing man, you know I'm always ready for food" Jaden replied. This made Jim chuckle, "yes, I know old friend" Jim said as he chuckled. As Jim and Jaden arrived at Jim's home Jaden saw a beautiful woman outside waiting for them to show up. "Well here we are Jaden, now aint this here house just a grand looking place to live?" Jim asked. "Yeah Jim, I am very impressed" Jaden replied as they were walking up to the house. "Jim crocodile cook, where the hell have you been, wait no don't tell me you took the scenic route didn't you?" the woman yelled. "Yep, sorry darling but you know how it is, I just wanted to show me old pal Jaden here the gorgeous scenery on the way here" Jim replied as he scratched the back of his head. "Well you get your old pal and you get your butts in here before breakfast starts to get cold" she replied as she walked in and they followed suite. As they were sitting at the table Jaden couldn't help but ask Jim who the woman was. "Hey Jim, who is she?" Jaden asked pointing to the woman who was preparing to bring the two boys their meal. "Who, Rebecca? Why that's my fiancé right there Jaden, and aint she a beautiful girl at that?" Jim replied. "Yeah, shed drop dead gorgeous Jim, congratulations man, if only I were as lucky as you" Jaden replied, and the two laughed unaware that Jim's fiancé had overheard the whole conversation as she walked in carrying the food. "Well Jim, you failed to mention your friend was such a gentlemen, I like this friend of yours" Rebecca said as she was setting the food on the table. "Well I'll be, ya hear that Jaden, I think Rebecca here agrees with me havin ya as one o' me best mates" Jim said as he began laughing. "Well now, what do you say we eat and Jaden here can tell me a little more about himself and you two are probably dying to catch up as well I'm sure" Rebecca explained. "Hey, I'm down for that idea" Jaden replied. "Yeah, well you're always down for any idea that involve food mate" Jim replied jokingly. "Yeah, true, but anyways I say we take Rebecca's advice and dig in" Jaden replied happily. "Okay, okay, let's eat before the poor boy starves" Rebecca said with a giggle. "Thank you for the food" Jaden exclaimed then he immediately began inhaling the food. "Well I think it's safe to say he likes my cooking" Rebecca said to Jim with a giggle. "I'd have to say I agree" Jim replied to her. "Hey Jaden, maybe we can talk once ya come up for air mate" Jim suggested while trying to hold back laughter. "Yeah, sure thing" Jaden said as he swallowed one last mouth full of food. "So, what do you guys wanna know?" Jaden asked. "Well, if Jim doesn't mind, I'd like you to tell me a little more about yourself before you two start catching up" Rebecca replied. "Yeah sure thing" both Jaden ad Jim replied. "Well, I guess I'll start with the fact that I'm a duelist, I graduated from duel academy central branch, I love food but I love dueling even more, and I can see duel monster spirits, and other than that I don't think there's anything else worth telling." Jaden replied. "So there nothing else you wanna tell us then eh Jaden?" Jim asked with a smile. "Nope not really, that's about all there is to me" Jaden replied. "Then I guess it's my turn to ask ya some then aint it?" Jim replied. "Yep, and I think I know what it is" Jaden replied with a huge smile now evident on his face. "Well Jaden, then what are ya waiting for an invitation, go on ahead and tell me, what the hell've you been up to these past three years; Axel and Jess told me that ya didn't even show up to the graduation party" Jim questioned. "Yeah, you're right, I didn't" Jaden replied with his head lowered in shame. Well then before ya tell me what you've been up to, why don't ya tell me why the bloody hell not Jaden, you know you're friends were looking forward to seeing ya off, but you just left" Jim yelled. "Well Jim, I guess you could say I was busy having my real graduation duel, and it was with none other than Yugi Muoto, the king of games himself" Jaden exclaimed, clearly happy to be talking about this particular memory. "Ok mate, you've gotta be pulling my tail, after all, that's like sayin Sherlie over there took on Seto Kaiba" Jim said with disbelief. (For those of you not aware, Sherlie is a 500 pound croc that Jim carries around on his back in the show and is his pet) "Nope I'm telling the truth" Jaden replied. He then went on to tell the story (and for those of you who have not seen the duel and don't know what I'm talking about see episodes 179 and 180 of Yu-Gi-Oh GX). When Jaden was done telling his tale, all Jim could say was wow. "So, what else have you been up to then mate?" Jim asked, still slightly in shock. "Well, let's see, immediately after that I went to Africa and spent about a month there, then I was in Egypt for a month or so, afterwards, I decided to go to England and ended up staying there a little under a year until I got an offer to go to Paris, where I've stayed up till this point, and now I'm here" Jaden finished. "Well then, in that case Jaden, how about I make this a vacation you'll never forget eh?" Jim replied cracking a smile. "What have you got in mind exactly?" Jaden asked. "Well its only about half past noon, so why don't me and you head out to the little jungle oasis near here, then tomorrow how bout we go back into Sydney for our first two kick off events eh, jus you me and Rebecca?" Jim suggested. "I don't know Jim, it really is tempting" Jaden replied. "Ok then, let's do it" Jaden decided.

Once Jaden and Jim had entered the jungle like paradise not too far from Jim's home Jim and Jaden began speaking again and Sherlie began walking beside Jaden. "Ya know Jaden; I forgot to ask ya if you've been keeping in touch with Alexis, ya know she's been tryin to find you ya know" Jim said. "Really, and no, I haven't actually" Jaden replied. "Well, if you don't wanna be found yet then I won't tell ya you're wrong, but you gotta help me out, after all she told me if I saw you then I'd better tell her or she would lay the beat down on me, and I've seen what she can do to Atticus after all." Jim said with a shudder. "Don't worry, I'll make nothing happens" Jaden promised. They spent the whole day out there and the next day, when they went out to Sydney, they didn't notice they were being followed in the distance around the city. "Sir, I'm reporting in" an unknown man spoke into his communications device. "Yes what is it" a rather elegant voice replied. "Sir, I have located the target and I am currently following him" the mysterious man replied. "Oh good, so you've found Jaden-boy then have you, well then signal your team and bring him to domino city, you know the building right?" the other man replied in delight. "Of course I do" but what about the others, what should I do with them?" the man asked. "Just do whatever it takes to get Jaden-boy here, bring them if you must" the voice replied. "Yes sir, I won't fail you" the man answered. Just as he was about to turn off the device and make his move the voice gave him one last set of instructions. "My dear lad, remember this as well, we expect Jaden-boy to be here by tomorrow" the voice said. With that in mind the man hit the evacuation switch and began to make his move.


	2. Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The Fated Meeting

**Hiya guys, I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to get this up, between school and my new book that I'm writing I have really been stressed for time. Anyways, I already have chapters 3&4 both typed up, so I will release them I n good time. Now before we get to the story I want to thank all of you for your reviews and I hope that I have this chapter is better but if it needs to be spaced out even more then please don't be afraid to tell me. And the last thing is this "I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's, or V any of the characters from such other than the ones I create throughout this story" now please enjoy.**

**This story is rated M for language, violence between holographic monsters, crude humor, adult humor, and sexual themes( may be present in later chapters, let's just see how this plays out shall we)**

Chapter 1: the fated meeting

Out of nowhere a card flew right past Jaden's face causing Jaden to quickly turn around only to see his old friend Axel Brodie. "Hey Axel, what's up, and what was the card for" Jaden asked, slightly puzzled. "Listen Jaden, Pegasus wants to see you in domino city tomorrow, and I'm supposed to pick you up" Axel replied. Jaden sighed "I thought he knew I was done working for him for now" Jaden replied. "It's not for a job Jaden, it's because HE wants you to show up, Pegasus is simply helping out to locate you" Axel replied. "Well then, I guess I'll go then Jaden said as a chopper approached. "Not without me ya don't" Jim added, "I'm comin with ya". "And me too" Rebecca added. "Fine, a second chopper will arrive to pick you two up at your house later, why don't you get your stuff together for the trip, and maybe you can get Jaden's too, cause we gotta go" Axel replied. "Okay then, Jaden we will see you in domino city!" Jim yelled as Axel and Jaden climbed the rope ladder that the chopper dropped. "Okay then see you there" Jaden yelled back. And with that they were gone. The next day they arrived in domino city. "Jaden, I need you to go on ahead, head to Kaiba corp. and I'll meet you there later" Axel told him as they were walking towards the main Kaiba corp. building. "Where are you going?" Jaden asked. "To pick up Jim and his fiancé from the airport." Axel replied. "Okay, then I guess I'll see you there later" Jaden replied. "Yeah you will" Axel agreed. Though it was true enough that Jaden was only a couple blocks away from the Kaiba corp. building, he decided that his hunger took precedence over getting to the meeting and he remembered that there was an amazing restaurant that served some of the best fried shrimp he ever had. As Jaden made his way to the restaurant Yubel appeared next to him. "Jaden, don't you think that maybe you should be getting to the meeting right about now?" Yubel asked. "Nah, you know that we have plenty of time, so might as well get some grub" Jaden replied. "Fine then but when you're getting yelled at don't say I didn't warn you Jaden" Yubel said as she was shaking her head slowly in disbelief.

After Jaden was done eating he started down the last block that lead to Kaiba corp. as he walked in the secretary called him over to the main desk. "You wouldn't happen to be Jaden Yuki would you?" the secretary asked. "Yep, I sure am" Jaden replied with a huge grin on his face. "Oh thank goodness, we're expecting you, so without any further delay if you just follow me I'll take you to the meeting place" the secretary replied. And with that she led him to what appeared to be a private elevator and they began their descent. "So, I didn't know that there was a basement below Kaiba corp." Jaden mentioned. "There isn't" the woman answered. "You see Mr. Yuki, where we are going now isn't a basement, but instead it's a secret private underground dueling arena, which Mr. Kaiba sometimes uses as a meeting room" the secretary explained. "Oh, so that's where we're having the meeting then, see cause I thought we were just going up to the head office to have it" Jaden replied. "Well, you're not, and we're here so I think you can find your way, just head to the center of the room and good luck" the secretary said as the elevator doors closed and she went back up.

As Jaden finally made it to the center of the room the lights finally came on but only to the dead center where he was standing face to face with one of the most powerful and influential duelists in the world, Seto Kaiba. "So, Jaden Yuki, you have no idea how long I've been looking for you do you, then when you finally answer HIS call and agree to let me host this meeting, you still have the nerve to be late?!" Kaiba said. Jaden could tell from the tone of his voice that he was less than pleased that he was late. "Sorry man, I got hungry and some things just can't be put off, and for me eating's one of them. And besides, it looks like HE'S not even here yet, so I consider myself early" Jaden added. "Actually Jaden, I'm right here" a new voice replied. As the owner of the voice walked up to stand right next to Kaiba, it was revealed to be none other than the famous king of games himself…. Yugi Muoto. "hey Yugi, you sure this is the kid you was talkin about" a new voice added as the owner walked up and stood next to Yugi, revealing himself to be none other than the third highest ranking duelist in the world and Yugi's best friend Joey Wheeler. "Yes Joey, he's the one….he's the one I've chosen to train to become the next king of games" Yugi replied with pride in his voice. "Well if that's not enough for you Joey-boy, I can personally tell you that Jaden boy here is the best duelist of his generation, I've even personally take down an Egyptian god card before" Pegasus added as he walked up to stand next to Joey. "Plus, he was able to hold his own against me as well" Yugi added casually. "Not to mention that according to every file I have on the kid from the academy, he was by far the best duelist to ever set foot in the academy, I mean his record literally says he's only lost twice in his whole dueling career" Kaiba added as well. "Why the hell do you think that I've been trying to find him for the past 3 years?" Kaiba asked. "Well technically speaking sir, I've actually lost four times, once to kaibaman in the spirit world, plus the one time I dueled Yugi, so….yeah" Jaden replied. "And yet you were able to successfully take out two Egyptian god cards" Yugi added. "Okay, okay, fine, I get it, so this is the kid, well then what are we waitin for…let's get started" Joey suggested impatiently. This whole time Jaden had been standing there awestruck and so shocked that he had not spoken a word, but instead had listened to everything the four men had to say about him until he heard the last part. "Okay, well can someone please tell me why exactly I'm here and what Joey meant by 'let's get started'" Jaden asked. "Of course, please allow me to explain" Yugi replied. "you see Jaden, it's just like I said earlier, I am going to train you to become the next king of games, meaning that you will become an apprentice and Joey, Kaiba, and myself will be training you to gain the title" Yugi explained. "Okay, I think I get it now" Jaden replied while nodding his head. "But what do I have to do exactly, like what does this mean for me?" Jaden asked. This time it was Kaiba who answered. "What it means Jaden; is that you are going to be traveling wherever we go, you'll be doing what we do, as well as what we tell you, and you will be dueling who we duel" Kaiba said. "And I'll also be helping you train as well Jaden-boy" Pegasus added happily. "Of course Kaiba and myself will also be supplying you with jobs as well, whenever we need something needs to be taken care of that is of course" Pegasus also added quickly with a serious look on his face. "Okay then, I accept" Jaden exclaimed pumping his fist in the air. "Good, cause now you'll have an exciting new story to tell your friends next week when you head back to your class reunion" Kaiba said with a smile. "OH, sorry but, hell no, sorry Kaiba but I wasn't exactly planning on going this year" Jaden replied quickly. Before Kaiba could say anything Jaden heard a new but familiar voice speaking to him and by the time the voice was done the owner of the voice stepped into the light and Jaden saw that it was his old pal Jesse. "So you're just planning on blowin us off again, really Jaden; I don't think you get it" Jesse said as he stepped into the light.

"Jesse, what the hell are you doing here?" Jaden asked. "I've been workin for Pegasus ever since I graduated so I could have another job for when I'm not duelin in the pro leagues and he wanted me to come on this trip, and whoo boy am I glad I did cause now I get to talk some sense into your thick skull, which I've been wantin to do for the past 3 years" Jesse replied with a slightly annoyed tone of voice. "What do you mean Jess" Jaden asked. "AW no, don't go using that nickname while you're getting told what for, I mean seriously, do you have any idea how worried we've all been for you, I mean year after year and you never showed up to a single reunion, we were all worried sick!" Jesse yelled. "I'm sorry, I just haven't felt like going" Jaden replied with a disheartened look on his face. "And you think that makes it all right, I told ya we were all worried sick, now that's not even countin Alexis Jaden; not only has she been worried sick, but every year you refused to show up, we'd all find her up there at your favorite spot on the cliff overlookin the ocean crying her eyes out and callin your name, wondering why you still hadn't shown up" Jesse said, and Jaden could tell he was dead serious, as well as being upset as well. "I'm sorry Jess, I didn't know honestly, and I never wanted to hurt anyone, especially not Lex" Jaden said sadly, with a look of disbelief on his face. "Well don't worry Jaden, because it won't be happening again this year" Kaiba said smugly. "Why is that, even though I probably don't wanna know" Jaden said nervously. "Because Jaden, it was decided that one of the conditions for you to accept the role as our apprentice was that you had to go to your reunion, after all, you do need your recommendation from the chancellor and your vice chancellor, meaning your old teacher "Yugi replied explaining the situation. "I don't know if I could do it though" Jaden replied. "Oh don't worry Jaden, we're all comin with ya, ya know" Joey added with a grin. "Wait what?!" Jaden exclaimed. ""Of course, after all, the real reason you have to go is to make it official that you are our apprentice, and by the way, I was just joking about the recommendations, we already got them for you" Yugi replied with a huge grin on his face. "OH come on guys, you can't be serious, I'm gonna die if I have to go back" Jaden whined. "Look, it's a month long event, that's four weeks okay? So just suck up and do it, plus, don't you want to see all your old friends again cause I'll tell ya; we certainly wanted to see you again and some of us more than others" Jesse replied angrily. "Okay, I'll do it" Jaden replied. "And you're right Jess, I did wanna see you guys again, but I was afraid I would just hurt you guys again" Jaden replied with an apologetic look on his face. Aww man, I can't stay mad at you, now come over here and give your old pal a proper greeting" Jesse exclaimed as he walked to meet his friend Jaden. As they met at the dead center of the large circle of light they shook hands then pulled each other into a sudden embrace where they hit their fists against each other's backs. "Jaden, Jesse, you two should enjoy the week here in domino city, we leave Friday to go to duel academy; oh and Jaden, I think my grandpa wanted to see you at the earliest convenience, so maybe you and Jesse should stop by the card shop before doing anything else" Yugi instructed. "Okay, we will" Jaden replied. "Hey, hold on a minute, why are we leaving Friday, after all, most the students won't start showing up for another month" Jaden asked. "Yeah, but you must remember Jaden boy, the top 50 students from the whole three years can show up as early as this week" Pegasus replied. "Oh, get it now, and seeing as all of my friends fall under that category, I guess they might already be there then" Jaden replied. "There's no might to it Jaden, they're all there except you, Jim, Jesse, and Axel" Kaiba stated. "Yep, we're all that's left Jaden my man, and we all know this for a fact because Kaiba himself had it confirmed" Jesse added happily. "Wait, so now I have to be there for two months instead of just one?" Jaden asked. "Yep, and we've gotta help with the grad project in two weeks" Jesse added. "Okay, fine then" Jaden mumbled. "Good thing that's settled; now then, the two of you listen up and listen carefully, I have taken the liberty of booking your penthouse suite at the hotel across from the river, domino city hotel; also, take these" Kaiba said handing Jaden and Jesse their keys as well as two gold cards that had the image of a blue eyes white dragon on them. "UH Kaiba, just wondering, but what are these exactly?" Jaden asked. "Those cards are a lifetime access pass to the Kaiba-land theme park, so don't lose them" Kaiba explained. "Cool, thanks for that Kaiba" Jesse replied. "Sweet, Kaiba, you're like the best boss I've ever had, thanks bro" Jaden replied. "Oh, you haven't seen anything until you've seen the employee's benefits you get from working directly under me" Kaiba replied to Jaden. "You really haven't, when Kaiba had me and Yugi over there review your contract, well let's just say it's ridiculous man" Joey replied with a serious look on his face. "Okay then, I'll take your word for it, and with that I'm off" Jaden replied. "Jaden, these are yours too ya know, and just so you know, it's the shiny red one" Kaiba yelled as he threw Jaden a set of keys. As Jaden caught them he yelled back. "Shiny red what?" Jaden yelled. "Trust me, you'll know when you see it" Kaiba yelled with a smug look on his face.

When Jaden and Jesse both got up to the entrance and walked outside Jaden noticed a sleek red sports bike. What Kaiba had failed to mention though was that the bike was designed and painted to look just like slifer the sky dragon's head. "Wow man, sweet ride, almost as sweet as mine" Jesse said. His was done the exact same way only it was designed and painted to look just like his rainbow dragon's head. "Yeah, well I think I'll just stick to mine" Jaden said. "Suite yourself" Jesse replied, though Jesse knew that Jaden's favorite Egyptian god card, no his favorite dragon period was slifer the sky dragon. Hanks to they're new rides Jaden and Jesse were both at Yugi Muoto's house/card shop in no time at all. "Aww man, I'm really gonna have to thank Kaiba now, I mean seriously, this things totally awesome!" Jaden exclaimed when they arrived. "Hey Jaden, I wonder what the old man wanted to see you for anyways?" Jesse asked. "I don't know, but I think we should find out, come on" Jaden replied as he walked up to the card shop and went in. as soon as they walked in Jaden saw Yugi's grandpa standing behind the counter and walked up to him. "Hey gramps, I heard you wanted to see me next time I was in town, so here I am" Jaden said casually. "Oh it's good to see ya Jaden, and you're right, I did tell Yugi to send you my way so I assume you've already spoken to him?" Grandpa asked. "Yeah, and now I know why it was that he asked me to come here too" Jaden replied. "Well that's good, well I aint gonna keep ya too long since I'm sure you're busy, but when I heard you graduated and that you would become my grandson's apprentice sometime in the future, I had these made" Grandpa replied. As he finished talking the turned and opened up a drawer to pull out a black belt much like the one Yugi wears, a new deck box to hook onto the new deck belt, and four new sets of clothes. "I was hoping you would use these sometime in your training, and whenever you enter the pro leagues, at least you'll already have these to not only make you look like a pro, but to also give you your own unique look as well" Grandpa said as he passed the items to Jaden. "I don't know what to say gramps, really" Jaden replied. "Well, you could try on one of the new sets of clothes" he replied. "Sure thing gramps, got anywhere I can change?" Jaden asked. "Yes, the changing room is upstairs last door at the end of the hall, also the black boots sitting right in front of the mirror are yours as well, so don't forget to put them on as well" Grandpa replied once again.

When Jaden came back downstairs he looked completely different. Instead of wearing blue jeans and his old school uniform, Jaden was wearing a black shirt, extremely dark blue pants that looked almost black, black boots that had silver stripes and metal buttons on them just like Yugi's, and replacing his old school coat was a knee length dark red coat with a little black mixed in at the bottom that would have looked almost identical except the white stripes right below the collar had been replaced with a black stripe with a gold trim outline, and the cufflinks were black with the same gold trim. Besides all that and the length, the front of the jacket had the imprint of Slifer's head on it that was completed when the coat was buttoned up, though Jaden left it unbuttoned. There was another coat exactly like the one he was wearing only it was just slightly longer than his old school uniform and came just above his knees. The other two sets were the exact same as the first two, only they didn't have Slifer's head imprinted on the front. "Well how do you like it Jaden?" Grandpa asked. "This thing is amazing gramps, now I feel almost like Seto Kaiba, only I think my coat's a lot cooler" Jaden replied. "Yeah, I agree, looking good Jaden; now all the ladies will want you" Jesse said jokingly. "Yes, I agree, and I'm glad you like them; now then the two backup uniforms are the exact same as the first two, only you don't have the slifer imprint on the front, but I figured you would like some new dueling clothes" Grandpa replied. "Well thanks a lot gramps, I really needed some new clothes, you're the best" Jaden replied happily. "You're welcome, now why don't you kids get goin, less you wanna spent the whole day cooped up in a card shop rather than doing fun stuff in the city" Grandpa suggested. "Okay, well we'll probably be dropping by later this week to get some card, so see ya later gramps" Jaden replied as he walked out of the card shop with Jesse. And with that Jaden and Jesse went to meet up with Axel, Jim, and his fiancé to fill them in on what's going on and tell them about the trip and arrangements; which afterwards they all decided to hit the amusement park.

The week flew by fast and before the gang knew it was already Thursday. It was the afternoon and Jesse, Jaden, Jim, Axel, and Rebecca had just finished dinner. "Well Jaden, I reckon me and Rebecca are gonna head out a little early, well see ya at the academy tomorrow" Jim said. "Yeah, same goes for us" Axel agreed pointing to Jesse and himself. "Okay then, I'll see you guys tomorrow, I think Yugi said we should be arriving tomorrow night so don't get discouraged if you don't see us there early; oh and guys?" Jaden began. "Yeah?" they all asked at once. "You're not supposed to let anyone know we're coming, Order came from the boss man Kaiba himself, so you can't tell anyone!" Jaden stressed. "Okay, okay" they all replied at once. "Don't worry Jaden, it'll stay as secret" Axel assured him, and with that they all said they're goodbyes and Jaden went to pack up and hit the hay.

The next night…..


End file.
